Bideogeemu
by Duo no Tsuin
Summary: A script style ficlet involving my two fav GW pilots– Heero and Duo. Sorry, minna, no pairings for this one. Heero catches Duo . . . (made you look, hentais;) . . . playing a videogame. Who will win? **One-Shot**


****

Standard Disclaimers:

Nope, the kawaii little bishounen of Gundam Wing are _still_ not mine.

But I _did_, however, write this story. It is born of my own insanity, my views on life, and, of course, the times when you feel you can argue your way out of anything-- whether it be why you aren't working on your art project or why you'd prefer to just laze around and play a video game. ^_^ 

****

Warnings:

Fluff, humor, and excessive gaming.

****

Summary:

A script style ficlet involving my two fav GW pilots– Heero and Duo. Sorry, minna, no pairings for this one. Heero catches Duo . . . (made you look, hentais;) . . . playing a game. Who will win?

*action or description* _thoughts _

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Dedicated (hehe:) to my koi, 

Kuwabara the Sword Master a.k.a Ascended Auron. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

Bideogeemu

-- video game

By Duo no Tsuin

It was raining . . . or maybe there were just no missions, whatever. Heero entered his shared room with Duo [1] and . . . proceeds to slapstickingly trip over the mysterious objects littering the floor.

Heero: "Baka! What _is_ all this?"

Duo: *hearing only his beloved electronic noises and eclectic background music, doesn't hear Heero enter*

Heero: *leans down and picks up one of the "boobytraps"* "What the-- _Duo_! What is going here?!"

Duo: *heard _that_* "Oh . . . hey, Heero . . ." *continues delighting in his present task*

Heero: "_Duo_!!"

Duo: *flinches, hits "pause", and turns to the "interruption"* "What was _that_ for!? Trying to ruin my personal best, or have you taken to telling Ozzies ex_act_ly where we are!?"

Heero: *sighs heavily to calm himself before he opened his mouth[2] again* "Of course not. I just asked you what in the _Hell_ is going on here and you didn't answer. For all I knew, OZ was testing some new brainwashing technique on you . . . and succeeding!"

Duo: "Hn." *hands on hips* "Well, ex_cuse_ me . . . what do you expect, you caught me at a bad time. Next time _knock_."

Heero: "I _did_. But the damn volume was up so loud, it's pure luck that OZ didn't send an assassin for you-- what were you doing, anyway?"

Duo: *none to calm, waves at the screen, controller, and video game system* "What does it _look_ like?"

Heero: "There's no need for _sar_casm. You should be watching for new missions--" 

Duo: *ugh* "I _have_ been . . ." *gesturing to the open laptop on his desk* " . . . it's been simply _dead_."

Heero: "And that's exactly what _you_'ll be, if you don't be more careful. For crying out loud . . . _video_ games? Couldn't you at least read a book?"

Duo: *sigh* "For your information, Heero, I was practicing–"

Heero: "'Practicing?' What 'practice' could possibly include such a-- _child_ish obsession?"

Duo: "You forget, we are supposed to _be_ kids still . . . that's what makes us the best soldiers, remember? People won't expect it."

Heero: "Perhaps, but, _Duo_–"

Duo: *folding arms in defiance* "I'll ignore that last crack if you would just shut your mouth for a minute, so I can finish what I was saying."

Duo: "I _was_ practicing a number of things, if you _must_ know." *"counting" with his hand gestures* "Strategy, problem solving, reaction time, covert-ops, weapon effectiveness and modification, chemistry, physics, demolition . . . almost any kind of combat skill even _you_ can think of."

Heero: *momentarily stunned* "Really?"

Duo: *softened by Heero's genuine wonder, the lines of his face softened* "Really."

Heero: "If there is a game for almost any combat skill, then what about . . . vehicular evasion?"

Duo: *eyes widening in surprise, he smiled . . . and chuckled* "Even games with ambulances, sport cars, and taxis as escape vehicles driven by famous animated characters[3] . . . racing games are _most_ plentiful in the gaming universe."

Heero: *features softened* "What are you playing now?"

Duo: _strange . . . if the light of the video game hasn't been known to create such environmental illusions . . . then I'd almost swear that his eyes were twinkling . . . yup. Definitely an illusion . . ._ Nothing I can't save to a memory card.

Heero: "Hey, Duo–"

Duo: "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I _have_ been known to . . . over-exaggerate."

Heero: "On rare occasions . . . me too." *corner of (tempting) mouth _al_most lifting* "But that's not what I was going to say."

Duo: "Oh . . ." *slightly disappointed, until he remembered Heero said ' . . .me too,' then smiling in encouragement* "Well, what _were_ you going to say, then?"

Heero: "Hm . . ." *walks around Duo . . . to the still paused game-screen and looks back . . . almost smiling* "Got an extra control device for this thing?"

Duo: *come_plete_ly stunned, has to shake the fog from his head* "Um . . . the other controller is under my bed, but there's no need. I'll let you play on your own while I check for new missions."

Heero: *watching bouncing braid on it's journey to the desk* "You do that while I get the . . . controller. I'll wait for you."

Duo: *sits down and looks over shoulder* "Y-you sure?"

Heero: *wondering about the slight agitation, nods* "Where's the best . . . 'racing game' you've got?"

Duo: "On top of the stereo . . ." *thought occurs to him, turns, and smiles* ". . . but I've got to warn you . . ." *violet eyes darken as his lip quirks* ". . . you're going to lose."

Heero: *smirking* "You'll have to catch me first!"

*dramatic music* Could this be . . . _owari_?!

. . . probably.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

This thing started when the ML I moderate was (seemingly) dead for awhile . . . and I started wondering if I actually _deserved_ that promotion . . . 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Heero: "Hn."

Wufei: *whining* "That's grounds for _de_motion . . . Hn. Only a woman . . ."

Duo: *grins* "And _what_ a woman!"

Wufei: *sigh* "I'm surrounded by long-haired flakes!"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Um, yeah . . . well, anyway, I was sitting in my Jewelry class and said something funny to my friends. I was "_practicing_" (*cough* Playing!) making casting molds, for metal jewelry out of colored beeswax, and I was explaining my case for not filing my brass piece. Then, a thought of a "similar" situation came to mind and that's how _Bideogeemu_ was born. Send all questions, comments, flames, and suggestions to duonotsuin@yahoo.com

[1] heh, I _love_ that situation. It can go almost _any_where!;)

[2] *drools* de-_lip_-cious!

[3] I just _loved_ Simpson's Road Rage ^_^


End file.
